


Speranza

by Rjddle



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjddle/pseuds/Rjddle
Summary: Naruto si voltò lentamente, fissando il letto accanto al suo. Il corpo di Sasuke era distrutto allo stesso modo, eppure ciò che provò alla sua vista fu ben diverso dall’indifferenza che l’aveva colpito alla realizzazione di aver perso un braccio; fu invece un soffocante senso di colpa.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Speranza

**Author's Note:**

> La scena post scontro nella Valle della Fine di cui tutti avevamo bisogno, js.

Ogni osso del suo corpo era a pezzi, sentiva ogni lembo di pelle bruciare, inoltre il dolore al braccio era atroce. Tuttavia non riusciva che a sentire gioia nel suo petto, una viva euforia che gli impediva di collassare nuovamente su quel letto di ospedale e di perdere per l'ennesima volta i sensi. Non voleva ritornare nella dolce incoscienza della sua interiorità, sebbene le cure di Kurama e il libero controllo di quest’ultimo del loro chakra, ormai unito indissolubilmente come se fossero un unico essere, curavano lentamente il suo male fisico. Naruto sorrise leggermente, ogniqualvolta che si concedeva qualche minuto per riflettere non riusciva a non meravigliarsi di sé e del suo percorso. Anni fa l’idea che il demone dentro di sé potesse prendersi cura di lui neppure sfiorava la sua mente, ciò avrebbe implicato una fiducia reciproca che all’epoca appariva inimmaginabile.  
Kurama era la sua più grande maledizione. Provò ad alzare il braccio, riuscendoci con grande fatica. Sfiorò il suo addome fasciato, movimenti lenti e concentrici, dall’alto verso il basso. Fermò le dita nel punto esatto in cui sapeva fosse il suo sigillo e sospirò.  
Kurama era la sua più grande maledizione, eppure allo stesso tempo si era rivelato un appiglio alla salvezza. Ora era inerme su quel letto ospedaliero con il loro chakra che gli scorreva nel corpo, non vi era più alcun cancello a separarli, Naruto sapeva di non rappresentare più per Kurama un ostacolo alla sua libertà né Kurama un pericolo alla sua sopravvivenza. Kurama aveva esperito per la prima volta la libertà nel momento in cui le aveva dimostrato di comprenderla, così come Naruto aveva sentito per la prima volta un senso di protezione avvolgerlo quando Kurama gli aveva dimostrato che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato in lui. Era un bambino, una vittima delle circostanze che non aveva meritato l’odio ricevuto. Avevano potuto annullare insieme quel senso di solitudine che li attanagliava, cicatrizzare le ferite inferte dagli abitanti di Konoha.  
Naruto si voltò lentamente, fissando il letto accanto al suo. Il corpo di Sasuke era distrutto allo stesso modo, eppure ciò che provò alla sua vista fu ben diverso dall’indifferenza che l’aveva colpito alla realizzazione di aver perso un braccio; fu invece un soffocante senso di colpa. L’idea che potesse aver contribuito ad avergli fatto del male lo feriva, ma sapeva che era stato necessario. Il loro scontro non poteva essere evitato, fin da quando erano dei ragazzini entrambi sapevano che sarebbe andata così. Sasuke non avrebbe mai afferrato la sua mano tesa, non quando pensava di non meritarlo. Dovevano scontrarsi, riversare sui loro corpi ciò che non erano riusciti a dirsi negli anni, l’amore e l’odio che provavano per l’altro.  
Naruto lo odiava, lo odiava così tanto. Lo odiava perché, nonostante fosse forte abbastanza da resistere al richiamo dell’oscurità, aveva volontariamente deciso di lasciarsi divorare dalle fiamme dell’odio e della vendetta, cercando di cancellare sé e la propria umanità. Naruto lo odiava, eppure lo amava.  
Aveva visto ciò che si nascondeva dietro quella maschera di apparente indifferenza: il suo dolore, la sua disperazione e quella profonda rabbia. Lui e Sasuke era simili, riusciva a comprendere l’odio che aveva nel cuore e solo lui poteva farsi carico di quei sentimenti senza esserne schiacciato. Sapeva che Sasuke lo odiava e lo amava allo stesso modo: lo odiava perché lo costringeva a guardarsi indietro e a non abbandonarsi completamente all’oscurità, gli mostrava una luce che non avrebbe voluto conoscere, una via d’uscita alla sua distruzione; allo stesso tempo lo amava perché non si era mai arreso con lui.  
Naruto sentì il suo cuore rallentare quando Sasuke aprì gli occhi. Era sveglio e vederlo lì, steso tra quelle lenzuola bianche e indifeso, gli rese il petto pesante. Odiava quel bianco ospedaliero, odiava vederlo lì. Ebbe la sensazione di rivedere il suo volto deformato da una smorfia di puro disprezzo.  
Invece ciò che vide nei suoi occhi fu solo stanchezza. Saperlo accanto a lui, finalmente insieme, era fonte di pura gioia; tuttavia allo stesso tempo ne era terribilmente spaventato. Sapeva che la sua vendetta era stato un disperato tentativo di non lasciare indietro la sua famiglia, si rifiutava di andare avanti senza di loro, si negava la possibilità di poter ricominciare. Ricorda ancora il brivido che aveva attraversato il suo corpo quando aveva saputo della morte di Itachi, fu schiacciato da una sensazione di sconfitta, aveva creduto di non avere più alcuna possibilità di rivederlo. Naruto ricorda di aver pensato che fosse la fine, non era rimasto più nulla a tenere Sasuke in vita e a spingerlo ad andare avanti, neppure la sua distruttiva vendetta. Invece il suo odio crebbe solamente, la verità su Itachi e Konoha furono l’ennesima lacerazione alla sua anima.  
Sarebbe stato semplice arrendersi, lasciarlo andare, accettare che fosse una causa persa. Però Naruto aveva sentito quelle parole più volte rivolte contro di sé, si era addormentato per anni nel buco del suo appartamento da solo e pregando che arrivasse qualcuno a prendersi cura di lui. Sasuke è ciò che sarebbe potuto diventare, è la concretizzazione della parte di sé che per anni è stata tentata di arrendersi al proprio odio e spazzare via chiunque gli avesse rivolto parole d’odio e sguardi di disprezzo, facendolo sentire diverso e sbagliato per qualcosa che non conosceva e di cui non era neppure responsabile.  
«Naruto».  
Naruto rabbrividì quando sentì la sua voce. Avrebbe dato a Sasuke qualcosa per cui vivere, gli avrebbe dato motivo di restare a Konoha con lui. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare, non dopo le parole che si erano rivolti nella Valle della Fine.  
«Resta e aiutami a cambiare Konoha».  
Sasuke sorrise. Un sorriso leggero, come quello che gli aveva rivolto dopo il loro scontro.  
«Va bene, Hokage».


End file.
